When The World Spins
by Mealyna
Summary: Sequel To Angel Fly Princesses fall. I'm terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Naomi: ....Mea?

Mea: ...

NP: Mea come on... the world is ending? Your sequel? anything?

Mea: Sydney....

Sydney: Eh?

Mea: Your death begins here.

Sydney: I don't know if Lich will allow that.

NP & Mea: fuck what he allows.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Don't sue me. Naomi is mine, Melissa and Madera are mine; Sydney is Lich's

Warning: Its the same as the first one. Languages and themes.

* * *

Jaden's hand quaked as he stared almost absently at the spot of earth before him. Eh, why was here? What was he doing? He mulled the questions over in his head before he noticed Syrus standing next to him looking like he'd been sucker punched.

"Sy...what just happened?"

Syrus looked at him. A long penetrating, hard, look. Jaden raised his eyebrows. "Hello?"

"You mean you don't remember?" the smaller cyran haired teen blurted. "You don't remember anything?"

"He won't either." a deep soothing voice reached them and both turned on the spot to face a tall teal haired man gripping what looked like a limp rag doll. "Those that knew Naomi longest or was closest to her can no longer remember who she was. Anything that might've been related to her in some way has been erased and replaced with logical memories."

"Who's Naomi?" Jaden asked tilting his head to the side.

Syrus spared him a quizzical glance then shot back to the man. "Why do I remember then? And who are you?"

the man sighed and pulled shifted the doll like creature in his arms. "I am Madera. You remember because, though she loved you, you did not fully let your angel in." He spoke as if it was Syrus's fault... Jaden gave them both a cross look as Srus looked sheepish. He didn't understand a word. This Naomi person, whoever that was,was going to be in trouble when he found out where they were. No one made his friends feel worthless. By the way....

"Who the fuck is Naomi?!"

Madera gave him a very patient look. "A pateint young woman who, once upon a lifetime was in love with you."

Jaden scowled deeper. "I think I'd remember that." But as he went over those words his heart gave a painful th-thump.

Syrus gave him a sad look then looked to the doll in Madera's arms. "What's wrong with her?"

Madera hoisted the doll up and Jaden finally saw it was indeed a young woman. She looked dead though. "Melissa," Madera said calmly but sadly, "Has lost the will to live. Her life with out her angel was a dead one. How you see her now is how she was in her life. A near dead being, always on the brink of insanity. A fine pianist and excellent at computers however." He added slowly stroking the raven hair away from a sunken face.

Jaden sighed and threw up his hands. "I give up. None of you are making any sense. If ya need me I'll be in my room." With a frustrated glance at all three of the figures, one half dead, one eyeing him patiently, the third smiling sadly, he stormed to his room.

Once safely inside something in him broke. His knees gave out and his stomach hurt insanely. His eyes welled up and overflowed down his cheeks. Nothing was wrong...but nothing felt right to his body and heart. He picked up hi deck from it's place and stroked it hoping to get some comfort from the cards. A little came. He pulled at his clothes. something was poking into his neck. Slowly he reached behind him and drew out a solitary card. He blinked. He always kept his cards together. Always there were no exceptions. And how the hell did that get there anyway? Slowly he turned it around.

"Bright Angel Kaorin?" He asked staring at the brightly white clad red haired angel in the picture. "I don't remember this card... I'll ask around tomorrow." He muttered and tucked it inside his deck absently. Slowly, tiredly he made his way to the bed and flopped down, exahusted suddenly. He was asleep by the time Syrus came back in.

"what the hell Naomi?" sydney bellowed at her as he tasted blood in his mouth. She had biten him! On his tongue of all places. "Jeez, be original at least!"

"Fuck you." The red head retorted. "You'll find I am soo not that easy!" She stormed off through the castle leaving Sydney alone with his thoughts.

"Bitch," he muttered darkly after he was pretty sure she was out of earshot. "I never said you were. And you promised me." He growled and turned to go to his room. There was tomorrow he swore silently. And tomorrow was the day he was going to take over. Heh. She promised and if his research proved anything the angel always kept a promise.

* * *

Uhm ok. This isn't my best....

NP: heh3 i bit Sydney

Jaden: *shakes head*

Mea: alright R/R/R

Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney:.........Mea?  
Mea: *absently typing* you've no right to call me that.  
Sydney: ...you're still mad then?  
Mea: mn... at you, no, not really.  
Sydney: at shade aka lich then.  
Mea: i don't hold grudges against my friends. *still typing* do the disclaimer please. Nao is sick.  
Sydney: Mealyna does not own the YGO GX sereies or any other series pretaining to it. She also admits to not owning me and that the whole "Sydney your death begins here" was pure bs. Lich owns me. Naomi, Melissa, and Madera belong to Mea's mind, whom she named......Uh Mealyna? Is this Really necessary?  
Mea: *sighs in irritation* I call my mind Callisto. WARNING! SOME CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN CONTENT WITH MENTIONING OF THEMES NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. LOOK AWAY YOUNG CHILDREN!

* * *

Naomi gave and irritated sigh. Her hair was getting too long. Sydney, tricky bastard that he is, wouldn't let her cut it. She rolled her eyes. Godsdamn, what is it with guys and long hair? The only function of it was 1. looking good. 2. keeping your body heat from escaping via head. And 3. guys having something to clench at above the head when they didn't want to scar the body during sex. Blech. When had intercourse lost its appeal? When she had been with..... She blinked and sighed. Getting up she stretched and crossed the room to where her 'partner' was doing more research.

Naomi sighed once more. Why the hell whenever she tried being angry at this asshole it didn't work for too long? It wasn't like he held any shard power over her.

"Sydney," she said firmly trying to get his attention away from the constant tick-a-tap pf his keyboard.

"What?"

"Look at me." She demanded sternly.

There was no response just that constant typing. He never looked up. Never acknowledged her. She grimaced knowing what she might have to resort to to get his attention.

"Look at me now."

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, before his crimson eyes glard over at her. "What?"

Finding that now she had his attention she didn't know what to say she looked down at her feet, feeling shy. "I-I-I don't remember."

He blinked. "Is that all? After all that huffing and puffing and demanding that's all you can say?" his anger was building. "'I don't remember'?! What the hell Naomi?"

She stared at him. "Fuck off." she said out of habit. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I literally can't remember when I wasn't with you. I can't remember any family...or friends...or exs..."

"Why do you think I'd care about that shit?" he said gruffly and turned back to his work.

"No... I didn't think you would," Naomi muttered and rose from her seat and made a hasty exit before he could ask what she meant by that.

* * *

Jaden sighed in irritation. Something felt amiss. Sure he had had great times and everything was fun...but...something just felt.....wrong. He threw a shoe at his wiondow and resisted the urge to scream at the ceiling. This pressure was stealing his breath. But he didn't even know why there was pressure. Why did he feel so wrong?

Syrus chose to enter then. Both had since graduated the Academy and were trying to make their careers take off but...something held the pair together. "Hey Jay."

Jaden put on what he hoped was a convincing happy face. "Hey Sy! You're home early. No luck?"

Syrus shook his head. "Nope, none. What about you."

"Natta."

Both sat in silence for awhile. Jaden took in his surroundings. For some reason that very strange man that had been there that one night that only Syrus seemed to rememeber, had insisted that the duo live with him and other associates. The other associates included seven very wise, very strange, young women. Most of them stuck to libraries and studies. None seemed to know why they were here. Well that wasn't true. Syrus knew. And once that doll like girl awoke from a semi-coma, she demanded to see her 'angel'. Jaden shook his head, forgetting for a minute that Syrus was still in the room with him.

"What?"

Jaden blinked. "Huh?"

"You shook your head just now. Normally one doesn't shake his head for nothing."

Jaden looked at his friend then sighed. "Nothin' Sy, I was just thinking."

"That's a first." Jaden glared. "Ok, ok. Sorry. Watcha thinking about?"

"Nothin'"

"Jaden."

"Really Syrus! It's nothing!"

"If it was truly nothing then you wouldn't be insisting so hard that it was. You'd drop it or just change the subject." Jaden blinked. Since when had Syrus sounded so...beyond his years?

"Now, once more. 'Jaden, watcha thinking about?'" Syrus held out his hand as if to show Jaden that it was his line. Jaden sighed.

"Why are we here?"

It was Sy's turn to blink. "Cause Madera let us."

"Yeah, but whose Madera really?"

Syrus sighed and stood up. "Jaden. We've gone through this. I'm not gonna tell you again. You want the answer, go look at your deck." And with that Syrus left the room.

Jaden blinked and turned toward his deck. He pulled out a card and stared at it.

"Bright Angel Kaorin? What do you know about this?"

The card just stared at him, not quite as lifeless as he'd liked. It seemed as against him as Syrus was as the moment. He sighed.

"I don't understand."


	3. Chapter 3

You know... i was going to just get rid of this. but then I get that one favorite and alert. Hey thanks Souisuke for being a fan and giving me that motivation I need.

NP; yup mea rushed right to her pen and paper when she got that email.

Warning/ Disclaimer; i do not own yGO!GX much to my dislike. there isss graphic content (or what i beleive to be graphic content.) in this chapter. Characters may be OOC no like? 8smiles* DONT READ iT THEN!! Oh and by the way lich and I arent really speaking much now adays so lich if theres anything you feel needs correcting meh. just do it in a reveiw or email me.

* * *

Naomi couldn't breathe. something was suffocating her, maybe her own hands. She didn't care. But then...it didn't feel like flesh. In fact-- she gave a buck of her hips and with a loud thud she was able to breathe again; the pressure lessened. She drew in a breath and tossed away the pillow smothering her face. She vaugely heard a curse and glanced over the edge of the king sized bed only to see a grumpy Sydney glaring up at her. i fthere was anything new Naomi of the Earth had learned it was this: a grumpy Sydney made for a pissed Sydney, and a pissed Sydney made hell for one Earth Angel.

"Naomi," he spoke in a menacing voice that did nothing for the poor girls already shot nerves-- hey you try being almost murdered only to wake up and find your homicidal partner glaring up at you from on the floor. " Why the hell am I on the fucking floor?"

Naomi gulped. She couldn't help it. sydney embodied the fear in her, what with his red eyes and sandy brown skin and, oh jeez, that death glare he was currently giving her. The small dormant voice in the waaayyyy back of her mind roared in fury--when had she become such a coward?

"I-I-I don't know," she said effectively answering both her own unasked question and his at the same time. he glared at her and she turned her head to bury it in her hands in a weak attempt to hid from his anger. There was a sigh and the bed dipped. Naomi was pulled into a gruff hug. she tensed. She didn't like being in his arms.

"Sorry," she heard him mutter. "I was having a bad dream-- a nightmare. it wasn't your fault. Not this time." With that he cuffed her head lightly and layed back down in bed and went back to sleep. Naomi however did no such thing. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She hated being afraid. hAted it more than being alone. Hated it more than conformity, which by the way sydney was a great supporter of. She just out and out hated it. Pushing her fear from her mind, or at least trying to, she thought about her past five hundred years on Earth as an FEA (Forever Earth Angel for those not in the know). Sobbed when she couldn't see or remember anything outside of this place, outside of Sydney. a thought came to her and she panicked an searched back farther into her memories. sighed when she found her memories of her life as Princess Ariel Naomia Parker. Those memories at least were in tact, so she allowed herself to releive it.

Before long she started to think about her first love, the man whom she had intended to marry. The man who had killed her, the man she loved still. his hands had been hard and calloused but then they'd be soft and gentle when he touched her. He had always spoken roughly to many of the court with his sharp tongue and quick wit, but when he'd kiss her it'd been gentle sweet and loving. Naomi let out a contented sigh as she remembered then jumped when Sydney gave a loud snore. She watched him for a minute or two then crept silently out of the bed and down the hall, thinking all the while of her murdere and lover, thinking of Jason.

Naomi remembered how he looked as he leaned over her so protectively during sex. How his chocolate eyes clouded over with lust and love as he thrust into her. How his dark brown hair would stick to him as he sweated from exercion. How his skin glisten in the electric lighting of the dorm ro----hold up. Come again?

Past merged with the present and suddenly she saw two boys, both looking near enough alike. one made love to her in a castle by the moonlight. the other worshipped her body by the light of the lightbulbs. Naomi's face turned five different shadeds of red when she remembered that the other Jason had taken herby day too often times behind the school gym. Naomi's footsteps, while still quiet, where more urgent now. Facesrushed around in her head. Places blurred in her head. But HIS face....his face was the strongest in her mind now.

Naomi had left the old mansion and had just gotten past the gate when two things hit her. One was the face and name of a woman that would help her. The second was the name of her current lover. She'd been calling him 'the other Jason' for the past five minutes. But her heart and soul were telling her his true name. It was---

* * *

"Jaden.."

"Jaaaayyyyydeeennnnn."

"Jaden!" said boy turned over in his sleep insistant on getting a few more winks.

"Jaden!" A pillow that was not his own hit him, shockingly hard, on the head. "Jay! Get up! Madera's got some news for us! Let's go!" Another hit on the head.

"Jeez Syrus," Jaden grumbled from underfrom under his blankets. "Do you have to hit me so hard?"

"Are you getting up now?" Syrus intoned.

"No."

And thats how Jaden Yuki came to be hit with a pillow three times in one morning.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Jaden slowly disentangled himself from his coverlet and threw on some sweat pants before following Syrus down the stair case. Damn, he really wanted to go back to sleep. He was having an amazing dream he wanted to get back to. It involved flying. Yes, flying. He'd been flying through the air. It had been a wonderful feeling. He'd been searching for something. Now that he was awake he didn't know what.

"Jay, you ok?" his cyran haired friend asked. "You seem kinda quiet. Not grumbling about Madera like usual."

"Yeah. It's nothing Sy. Trust me," the brunette grinned his trademark grin. "Just thinking about a dream."

Wrong answer. "What dream?" Syrus asked, stopping in the middle of the Grand Chamber, staring suspiciously at him.

"Flying." Jaden said quickly. When Syrus continued to stare at him he added, "Really Sy. I was flying! It felt great."

"Yes, flying does tend to feel quite exhilarating, doesn't it?" a singson voice asked.

Both boys jumped and stared at a short girl with black hair and gem blue eyes. In Jaden's personal opinion the girls eyes were naturally wide and only slightly wild. Her hair was extremely long, it reached the middle of her thighs, and it needed to be brushed--with a rake.

"Melissa!" Jaden grinned at the wild doll girl. "We didn't hear you come in. Right Sy?"

"No! Not that you're not noticeable--wait! I mean!" The cyran agreed with a pink tinted face that made Jaden smirk to himself. He was going to have a little fun with his short friend about this later.

Melissa ignored him and instead focused on Jaden. "Jaden, you left Kaorin all alone," she handed the card over. Jaden took it and proceeded to glare holes into it. "You shouldn't do that. She doesn't like to be left all alone. I heard her when I came down the stairs. She was crying."

"Crying?" Jaden repeated dumbly.

"Yess her card sp--"

"Yeah yeah I know about card spirits- heart of the cards all of that."

Melissa looked confused. "Then why did you ask?"

"I meant, why was she crying?"

Melissa frowned at him. "She thinks you think she's useless."

"Melissa did Madera call you down too?" Syrus cut in. Melissa turned to him at last.

"Oh! Hello Syrus," she said with a smile. "I didn't see you there. Not that you're not noticeable or anything." Syrus flushed a pretty shade of pink and Jaden stifled a laugh. "Yes apparently he has some big news."

Said teal haired man came bounding through the hall at that moment. Scarring Jaden who wasn't used to seeing the older man in such a goofy mood. He looked about wide eyed and excited and absolutely happy.

"She's back! Our Angel has returned! Naomi has come back to us!"

Three different reactions filled the room. Syrus beamed, his face lighting up like a beacon from a lighthouse. Melissa shrieked loudly, the sound almost inhuman. Jaden however got that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. The one where he felt like he was being left out and not for the first time he shouted,

"Who the fuck is Naomi?"

"I am," a clear voice responded, only slightly hesitant. "And it's time for the three of you to remember fully."

Jaden's world went dark.

* * *

Mea- dun dun dun!!!!!!! or not any way hope you like please drop me a review.

R/R/R


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHORS NOTICE:_**

**DUE TO HEALTH AND COMPUTER UNAVAILABILITY REASONS THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. AS WELL AS MEA HERSELF. I AM NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE BACK HOWEVER PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MY WORK**

**THIS WILL BE TAKEN DOWN WHEN I RETURN**

**THANK YOU**

_Mealyna_


End file.
